Do You Remember Me
by Starwood93
Summary: What happens when Zelda goes to see Link but loses her memory on the way to see him?


Do You Remember Me?  
>This story takes place 6 years after link became the hero of time. He visits Zelda every so often. He no longer lives in Kokiri he lives just outside of the town where Zelda lives. He lives in a cave surrounded by trees even if you knew this you couldn t find it its unrecognizable to the naked eye you either must have the lens of truth or be greatly wise. Zelda being the wisdom holder of the tri-force can see the entrance she's the only one other than him who can find it. One day Zelda had had enough she hated being a princess and treated like royalty every sec. she wanted to be normal, be treated like everyone else. She knew of only one person who would treat her normally...Link. He was her closest and most trusted friend. She would tell only one person she was leaving so no one would panic in her absence...Impa.<br>"Why must you go? Did you foresee something?" Impa asked suddenly alarmed.  
>"No I just can't stand it I have a feeling like this time has happened differently before but I can't seem to put my finger on it I just need to get away so I can think with out guards or maids or suitors pestering me every five minutes do you see my dilemma?" Zelda said trying to get Impa to understand.<br>"I see but where will you go?"  
>"To him of course he knows something but I can't get him to tell me but maybe if I m near him while I sleep it'll come to me in a dream."<br>"Ok what shall I tell your father?"  
>"Everything except for where I m going he'll send for me otherwise."<br>"But princess no one knows where he lives where will you find him?"  
>"I do know I ve never been there but I know where it is he's told me"<br>"Ok when do you leave?"  
>"Now"<br>Zelda got out of the castle quite easily she was running for Link's cause it was night and it kind of freaked her out. She wasn't in her normal princess attire she was wearing a normal dress like any girl would wear so no one would recognize her. AS she got close she could hear the neighs of Ephona getting nearer and nearer the next thing she knew she felt something hard hit her hard in the back of her head. She let out a slight scream and fell to the ground unconscious.  
>Link was feeding Ephona apples when she suddenly started neighing for no reason. Link guessed she heard something in the woods and just rubbed it off. Then he heard a scream a scream he recognized. "ZELDA?" Link took of no sword no nothing just ran as fast as he could toward the scream. When he got to her she was on her back her dress was almost shredded and she was bleeding but there was no one around. Link quickly picked her up and carried her back to his house. He cleaned her wounds and fortunately for him she had bandages wrapping important parts of her body so she wouldn't freak cause he undressed and redressed her. She slept for two days without waking Link wouldn't leave her side not even to eat. Luckily he kept apples in a basket beside his bed.<br>~~~~Zelda's Dream~~~~~~ She dreamed of the past of a young girl in a garden spying out of a window and a young boy that is about her age walking behind her. She asks him if he has the green crystal from the forest he shows her the Kokiri Emerald. She asks him to look out the window he does. She asks if he can see the man in black armor. She tells him that the man is evil and he's after the tri-force. His name is Ganondorf. She tells him of her dream of a boy followed by a fairy in a shining light surrounded by dark clouds. Ganondorf the clouds he is the boy. She tells him of the resting place of the tri-force in the sacred realm and of the temple of time. She also tells him of the four sacred objects that you must obtain to open the door of time within the temple. They have two already the Ocarina of time and the Kokiri Emerald and she sends him off to get the two missing objects.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Link sat there as he had for the past two days waiting for his beloved princess to wake. She slowly began to open her eyes and turned to look at the boy who sat beside her eyes red and head sagging. She slowly rises up grasping the back of her head in pain as she does so. Link quickly grabs her and slowly pushes her head back on to her pillow. "Zel...are you ok?" link asked in a worried yet soft voice.<br>"Yea but who's Zel?"

Link looked at her eyes widened by what she had just asked him.  
>"What do you mean who's Zel? I've been calling you that for years Zelda." Link said hoping it was another one of the many pranks she loved so much to pull on him.<br>"Ok...but who's this Zelda? "She asked not knowing what to say to him.  
>"It's you! Your Zelda! What has happened to you? "Link asked tears threatening to build on his eyes.<br>"I don't know i don't remember anything not anything!" she laid her head in her hands and began crying.  
>Link grabs her shoulders and makes her look him in the eyes.<br>"Zelda i promise i will find who did this to you they'll pay i won't let them gett away with this!," he brushes her bangs out of he face and rubbs her tears away with his thumbs,"i promise ill help you get your memories back I wont let you forget everything you know and love!" the last part he was saying more to himself than to her.  
>"Okay but who are you?" she asked hoping not to hurt his feelings too bad. That hit Link harder than he thought it would. It made his heart tear into pieces. He drops his head and putts his face in his hands although he doesn't cry, she can tell it distresses him more than any thing else she could've said.<br>"There is one thing I know even though I don't have any recollection as to who you are."  
>"And what's that" He says without moving his face from his hands.<br>" I can tell I trust you completely I feel as if I could tell you anything as if I trust you with my life."  
>This caused him to look up at her and she saw that he was more distressed than she realized. She suddenly had this urge to hug and kiss him and never let him go.<p>

Even though Link would never admit it he wanted so bad to just cry his heart out tell her how much he loved her and maybe her memories would return, but it wouldn't matter if he did. He hadn't even told her when she did have her memories and knew who she was. Link felt so lost he hadn't realized what had happened until he felt Zelda's hand stroking his head and he was weeping like a baby. She had hugged him she was soothing him.  
>"ssshhhhssss...it'll be okay I ll remember...ssshhhhssss...I m sorry I wished I did remember right now...it's okay...ssshhhhssss...Link it'll be alright..." she stopped herself she had said a name without realizing it...was it his?<p>

Link's crying halted almost immediately after she had said his name. He knew she was confused. She had stopped stroking his hair. He slowly looked up at her. She had this look of oh...My... Goddess on her face and she didn't know what to do.  
>"Well at east you remembered my name he said in a half smilefrown."  
>Zelda let out the breathe she'd been holding "phew...I was hoping it was your name it just slipped out..."<br>"That s ok it is was... do you..."  
>"No I don't remember anything else...sorry."<br>"That s fine at least you remembered my name..."

~~~ It'd been a week and Zelda had just finally been able to get out of bed for the first time in a week. Link was in the kitchen making breakfast when Zelda walked in. She was wearing one of his shirts it was sleeveless and cut down a little lower than the rest of his shirts it had braiding all the way down to where he normally tucked it in whereas she simply had on one of his belts. And the shirt just barley came an inch or two over her butt. She had on the tights and shoes she was wearing when she had gotten there. Link was doing his best to keep from drooling. He just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Is it okay if I borrow this?" Zelda asked cause it looked as if he might be mad or something.<br>"Of course its okay you l l...look great..."Link did know why he did it he just did he'd never stuttered before "Okay...u sure its okay?"  
>"Yea it's not like it s the first time you've worn it."<br>"Oh yea the time I fell in the river..." Zelda said it without thinking. Link turned around and looked at her with awe...  
>"Zel you remember?"<br>"Bits and pieces..."  
>"Well that s good you're remembering this is great!" Link acted with out thinking he reached over grabbed Zelda and brought her so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Link immediately blushed...<br>"Zel... I m sorry I don't know what came over me..."Link said slowly retreating from the warm embrace "I do..."Link simply looked at her for a second then she did what neither of them was expecting...she kissed him. The kiss was warm, soft, and passionate. Zelda didn't know what made her do this but she felt like she'd wanted to do this for a very long time. Then something happened. She remembered something and instantly regretted what she had done.


End file.
